Mechanical pushbutton switches pose some inherent problems, the most readily evident related to the fact that mechanical moving parts are inherently subject to limited reliability in operation. But there also arises valid health concerns due to repeated and frequent touching by innumerable members of the public, and potentially adverse consequences from virus or germ transmission in this manner.
To alleviate health concerns associated with public touching, replacement solutions which eliminate or minimize the need for mechanical buttons may be desirable. Success in the adoption of any alternatives by users, however, depend on inherent usability by way of intuitiveness of any proposed replacement solutions. Stated another way, it will be important to give the user continuous feedback to guide attempted activation of the replacement solutions using a finger or hand, making usage of such solution very intuitive to the user, therefore increasing the likelihood of successful and widespread adoption.